harry_potter_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Weasley
Co-Owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes|school = |house = |affiliation = |portrayed_by = Oliver Phelps Daniel Radcliffe |boggart = Voldemort|movie = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2}}George Weasley '''is a character in the ''Harry Potter ''Universe. George is the twin brother of Fred and the two brothers cause mischief together. He is portrayed by Oliver Phelps. History Background George was born to the Weasley family, a pure-blood family, on April 1, 1978 with his twin brother, Fred. They were the third and fourth children of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Even at a young age, Fred and George played pranks on their brothers, primarily on Percy. One incident, they attempted to trick their younger brother, Ron into almost making an Unbreakable Vow. However, their father caught them and their parents were not pleased. During his time at School, George was sorted into Gryffindor and became a Beater on their Gryffindor Quidditch team. Third Year (1991-1992 school year) By the time his younger brother, Ron, was sarting school, Fred and George were starting their third year. Before leaving they jokingly tricked their mother by Fred pretending to be George before the twins replied they were only joking before they enter the platform. The twins met Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and soon beame very good friends with them. When it was announced Harry was joining their team, Fred and George teased the younger boy that no one had yet died in the Quidditch game, but that they disappeared and reappared in a month or two. During their first Quidditch game, Harry earned them to win the first match by catching the Snitch. During Christmas, George and his brothers stayed in Hogwarts while their parents and sister went off to Romania to visit his older brother, Charlie. The boys, Harry included, were given sweaters made by Molly as Christmas presents. After the school year closed, George celebrated with the other Gryffindors when they won the House Cup for the first time in a long time. Powers and Abilities * '''Flying: George is skilled at flying with a broom, as he managed ot be a Beater on the Quidditch team for the Gryffindor house. * Charms: * Spell Invention: * Herbology: Along with Fred, George was highly skilled in Herbology. He took the subject in his sixth and seventh year as well. * Transfiguration: One of the few O.W.L.s George ever had reached, he excelled in transfiguration. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: George had experience in DADA, especially getting a well-deserved good grade on his OWLsIt strengthened especially after being taught by Harry while Umbridge would not teach them. * Hogwarts Secret Passageways Expert: George and his brother Fried knew almost ever secret passages, in and out of the castle. This was due to them stealing the Marauder's Map from Filch's office and memorized the secret entrences. * Apparition: While they were finally able to learn magic, George and Fred Apparated quite well, especially scaring Harry while apparating behind him. They later did it to scare their mother, who scolded at them for their actions. * Muggle Tricks: George is familiar with Muggle devices or skills * Skilled Duellist: George was skilled at duelling, especially when he and Lee easily defeated Yaxley, the Death Eater and well in the Battle of the Seven Potters. Possessions * 'Wand: '''George had a wand that was of unknown length, unknown core and unknown wood. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Goerge used his wand when battling Corban Yaxley with Lee Jordan. Relationships Family * Angelina Johnson - Wife * Roxanne Weasley - Daughter * Fred Weasley II - Son * Molly Weasley - Mother * Arthur Weasley - Father * Fred Weasley † - Identical Twin Brother and Best Friend * Bill Weasley - Brother * Fleur Delacour - Sister-in-law * Victoire Weasley - Niece * Dominique Weasley - Niece * Louis Weasley - Nephew * Percy Weasley - Brother * Audrey Weasley - Sister-in-law * Molly Weasley II - Niece * Lucy Weasley - Niece * Ron Weasley - Brother * Hermione Granger - Sister-in-law, Close Friend and Younger Sister Figure * Rose Granger-Weasley - Niece * Hugo Granger-Weasley - Nephew * Ginny Weasley - Sister * Harry Potter - Brother-in-law, Close Friend and Younger Brother Figure * James S. Potter - Nephew * Albus Potter - Nephew * Lily L. Potter - Niece * Cedrella Black - Grandmother * Septimus Weasley - Grandfather * Mr Johnson - Father-in-law * Gideon Prewett - Uncle * Fabian Prewett - Uncle Allies *Dumbledore's Army - Friends and Former Classmates **Alicia Spinnet **Angelina Johnson **Dean Thomas **Katie Bell - Fellow Quidditch Player **Lavender Brown † **Lee Jordan - Close Friend **Neville Longbottom **Parvati Patil **Seamus Finnigan **Anthony Goldstein **Cho Chang **Luna Lovegood **Marietta Edgecombe **Michael Corner **Padma Patil **Terry Boot **Ernie Macmillan **Hannah Abbott **Justin Finch-Fletchley **Susan Bones **Zacharias Smith *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor ***Gryffindor Quidditch team ****Oliver Wood - Former Captain ***Michael **Staff ***Filius Flitwick - Former Professor ***Rubeus Hagrid **Ghosts ***Nearly Headless Nick † *Order of the Phoenix **Minerva McGonagall **Albus Dumbledore † **Severus Snape † -Accidental Attacker, Former Enemy and Former Professor **Remus Lupin **Sirius Black **Kingsley Shacklebolt **Nymphadora Tonks **Alastor Moody † Enemies * Death Eaters ** Lord Voldemort ** Bellatrix Lestrange * Dolores Umbridge * Slytherin - Rivals and Classmates ** Pansy Parkinson ** Marcus Flint * Hogwarts ** Argus Filch - Situational Ally * Ministry for Magic ** Cornelius Fudge ** Dolores Umbridge Trivia Appearances * [[Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone]] * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' * ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' * ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' * ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1'' * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2'' Category:Male characters Category:The Philosopher's Stone characters Category:The Chamber of Secrets characters Category:The Prisoenr of Azkaban characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix characters Category:The Goblet of Fire characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 1 characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 2 characters Category:Red hair Category:Heroes Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team members